


Calling Out Mayday

by Tamoga



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternative Conversations, Angst, Conversation Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, General tension, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let Than save his man, M/M, Pining, Pre-True Ending, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoga/pseuds/Tamoga
Summary: Thanatos knew better than to confront the god of the dead. However, a rush of unexpected emotions caused him to speak up once more.“But I know he’s not there, or anywhere. I would-“He would sense him.He cursed at the Fates. He cursed at Zagreus. Most of all, he cursed at himself for giving a damn.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. Can you hear -- my voice?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It’s my first time posting in this fandom – in fact, it has been a while since I’ve written any fanfics (my last published work is from over five years ago… dang). I’ve been pulled into Hades and Thanzag hell and I’ve really been wanting to get some ideas out and contribute. 
> 
> I majored in English but it is not my native language. I hope you won’t mind some mildly awkward wording here and there. Let’s just call it creative liberty. 
> 
> As for this story – it’s split up into chapters but it won’t be extremely long. I hope you’ll stick around! I was inspired by a neat little song called Mayday by TheFatRat (ft. Laura Brehm) – make sure to check it out if you want those vibes.

"Zagreus has disappeared." 

Thanatos had finally decided to consider this claim to be a fact. He was not one to rush to nonsensical conclusions, although he was well-aware that it might sound like it, especially now that he said it out loud to Lord Hades. 

The god of the dead, leaning over in his throne to examine death reports of the shades that had entered the Underworld, did not stir. Even while bent over and sitting down, Lord Hades was much taller than all the gods and shades within the walls of the House. It certainly aided his already-intimidating demeanour. Perhaps it did not help Thanatos in this particular situation. 

However, Death Incarnate did not surrender that easily. While he is very much duty-bound to the House and prefers to not endanger his position, he has been found slipping now and then. The only one he’d ever make an exception for. 

“He hasn’t returned to the House, yet he has never reached the Hydra in Asphodel, either.” Thanatos said, “Even you must know that something is amiss, my Lord.” 

Hades let out a frustrated hiss. “Is this really why you have summoned me away from my duties? I expected more from you, Thanatos.” He continued leafing through a stack of parchments without providing Thanatos with as much as a glance. “I would not be surprised if he got lost in currents of the Styx.” 

Hades was quick to dismiss matters with relatively little gravitas. Thanatos was usually the one to drop those matters just as quickly. He knew better than to confront the god of the dead. However, a rush of unexpected emotions caused him to speak up once more. 

“But I _know_ he’s not there, or anywhere. I would-“ 

He would _sense_ him. 

His entire being of Death was drawn to Blood, to Life, like a pulsating magnet. Every second of every passing day he would feel the presence of Zagreus somewhere in the back of his head. He could tell whether he was in good health, or hurt, from great distances. If he really focused, he could even sense some of his emotions. More often than not, it distracted Thanatos from his duties, but he learned to cope with it. More or less. It did not stop him from checking up on the prince whenever he was able to, though. 

Zagreus’ inevitable deaths on his way to the surface especially tended to pierce through Thanatos’ entire being like an arrow. It would be closest to what mortals would describe as physical pain, as it was a sharp ache and cut through his soul like a blade. It pained Thanatos that he could not always be around to save Zagreus from horrific figures in the Underworld as his station as well as his connection to the prince was at stake. He found comfort in the fact that Zagreus was indeed a god, and he would always be taken by the Styx to be reborn at the House. Safe and sound. 

Not this time. 

Zagreus hadn’t passed. He also wasn’t wandering around some desolate corner somewhere in the Underworld. For the first time in forever, Thanatos did not _feel_ him anywhere. Truth be told, it was tearing him apart. 

But Thanatos had to stop himself. He was beginning to lose his composure and he couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t. The instant his emotions would shine through, Hades would expect the worst and dismiss the god from his position, cast him in some wretched realm among helpless, desperate shades deep within Tartarus. 

Death’s prolonged silence during the audience had irritated Hades as he finally looked up from his parchments. 

“The whereabouts of my son are not to be your concern.” Hades exclaimed, his voice echoing across the House, making it tremble ever so slightly. “Need I remind you that you have more pressing matters to attend to, Thanatos? You have been slow, and are behind on your duties. I suggest you get back to work straight away and stop bothering me with these meaningless meetings.” 

While this was about as much as Thanatos expected from his audience with the King, he detected a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes, which was enough to tell him that Hades knew just as little as he did. 

“Of course, my Lord,” Thanatos apologised, “I will tend to my duties right away.”

He did not. He tried, but despite his best attempts to ignore it, Zagreus’ absence kept gnawing at him relentlessly. It was like there was a gaping hole in Thanatos’ very existence which he did not even know existed. Or rather, he was not aware that it was a part so integral to his daily functioning. 

It was exhausting. 

Of course, Death Incarnate had enough contacts in and around the House which he could question for more clues. His brother, Sleep, did not happen to encounter a blood-coated Zagreus emerging from the Styx. Since he is sound asleep the majority of the time, however, the usefulness of his claim had its limits. He asked Charon, his trusted business partner, but nothing more came out of him than a muted grunt. This came as a disappointment to Thanatos who considered him to be one of his more knowledgeable partners of the Underworld and surface alike. Hermes, too, was unaware of the blood prince’s absence, luckily rejecting the unlikely possibility that he had actually departed for Olympus. Megaera mentioned spitefully that Zagreus did in fact best her and seemingly never returned to the House afterwards. 

“He’s an idiot, trying to outrun his life here,” Meg muttered, sipping her drink at the bar at the lounge. “I guess he succeeded this time, but I wonder if it was worth it.” 

Thanatos couldn't disagree with that. 

It was infuriating. 

When Nyx finally made time for his son, the god of Death made his way over to her as quickly as he could. “What cruel tricks are the Fates playing this time, Mother?” 

There was a certain sadness to the way she stood in the centre of the House, but Thanatos had always found his mother hard to read. “I wish I could tell you more, my child, but I do not know where Zagreus could be.” 

Thanatos wanted to protest, feeling a rush of impulsiveness that was signature to Zagreus. He knew Nyx well enough to know that she wasn’t lying. However, there was something about her that was causing him discomfort. 

Swallowing his ‘first draft’, he tried again. 

“But he cannot be found in the Underworld. Or Olympus. Or the surface, for that matter. He is beyond my senses. It-“ 

It scared him. “It should not be possible.” 

Nyx paused before gracefully placing her hands on her son’s shoulders. “Similar to the Olympians who cannot see far into the Underworld, some places are enshrouded even from us. We should not lose hope, Thanatos.” 

“Do you believe Zag is resided in such a place right now?” 

“I do not know. But I trust in the Fates’ design. Everything will find its resolve one way or another.” 

Nyx looked as if she only barely convinced herself, but Thanatos let it go. He was aware that Nyx was suffering under the current circumstances as well. He took one of her hands and held it gently between his armoured gloves. He felt that her muscles were tensed up. 

It was unbearable. 

Days, maybe weeks, passed. 

Normally Thanatos enjoyed the balcony in the West Hall overlooking the Styx perfectly. He could stand or sit there for hours, watching shades flowing along their gentle currents. Now, he found himself impossible to sit still. He moved around the House, sat down, got up, paced some more, desperately searching for a destination but he had none. The longer Zagreus remained absent without a trace, the more Thanatos began to lose his sanity. He’s a god, but he can’t just… vanish. Disappear into thin air. Right? 

The House had lost the little spark it had left in it. Shades seem chronically depressed, Master Hades was becoming ruthlessly unfair, and even uplifting souls such as Achilles and Dusa seemed to have run dangerously low on energy. 

The whole House was falling apart because of that fool. 

He found himself stepping into Zagreus’ room. It had always been terribly messy, and Thanatos generally did not care to be longer in that room than needed. However, lately, he had been entering and exiting that room more times than he could count, hoping that one of those times he would find Zagreus in there. All he ever found was a thick layer of dust covering most objects. 

He cursed at the Fates. He cursed at Zagreus. Most of all, he cursed at himself for giving a damn. 

He sat down on the bed, letting his fingers trace the stitches across the linen bedding. It hadn’t seen frequent use, even before Zagreus had left. Gods didn’t necessarily need sleep, but most of them did not mind a break once in a while. 

He felt himself being pulled towards the soft mattress. The exhaustion was getting to him. The bed sheets still smelled ever so faintly of him. 

_Gods, what am I doing?_

He flushed, feeling embarrassed even though no one was around to judge him. 

But the scent and softness of the bed nearly made it seem as if Hypnos put a spell on Thanatos. He hadn’t stopped moving to rest in ages and had been especially stressed recently, so both his body and mind had been aching for a lie-down. For one moment, his need for sleep had overpowered his ability to stress. Clutching the bed sheets, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to a more peaceful void. 

“...” 

A whisper. An echo. Something so far away that he admitted he couldn’t be bothered. 

“...” 

A voice? It may as well be coming from the lounge. Plenty of drunk shades loved to gather there. It made Thanatos wish the House had more doors to muffle the sound at least a little. He grabbed one of the decorative pillows to cover his unprotected ear. It seemed to help. He began slumbering away once more. 

“Than!” 

Thanatos shot up. The ever so distinct voice in his head was no dream. 

_Zagreus_ _._


	2. Coming through -- the noise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos recollects some memories of him and Zagreus before he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the kudos/comments so far!! I appreciate every single one of them. 
> 
> Now, this one will be a flashback/background chapter (I know, such a tease after the way I ended the previous chapter), but it helps me flesh out some dynamics…. Aaand I doubt anyone is opposed to more Thanzag :eyes:

“Looks like you needed some help.”

Thanatos found himself in the verdant fields of Elysium. He took pride in his ability to teleport to just about anywhere he desired. Few gods had mastered it and even fewer even had the pleasure of travelling so liberally. Some seemed to be destined to eternally travel on foot. Speaking of which.

“Thanatos,” Zagreus sighed in relief, “great timing.”

The son of Hades stuck out like a sore thumb in this realm. The sparkling white river Lethe was surrounded by greens and blues, directly contrasting his illuminated laurel, flaming feet, chiton, blood-

_Ugh, of course._

Upon closer inspection, a trail of crimson specks on the floor had been following Zagreus into the current chamber. Droplets dripping from his forehead, along the sides of his nose, caught by gravity at his chin or sliding down his neck, following the curves of his body. Karma for his recklessness.

Thanatos was not the squeamish type. Due to his station, horrific scenes are not an uncommon sight. From mangled, stinking, decaying bodies on the surface to eternally tortured souls in the Underworld, he figured he had seen it all. The fact that this sight specifically made him uncomfortable, truthfully, annoyed him to no end. Why couldn’t he stand the sight of a wounded Zagreus? He’ll be just fine when he dies, Thanatos should know of all gods. _Blood and darkness._

“Let me handle this one,” Thanatos offered politely.

“You’d like that, don’t you?” Zagreus teased as he positions himself to fight.

_I’d like you to not die, yeah._

But Thanatos would never admit such a thing out loud. As he felt his face burn up, Thanatos hastily turned towards the incoming enemies. Elysium’s heroes were both agile and aggressive. Without proper caution, the bow and spear users could definitely hit a couple of fatal blows in quick succession, ensuring a one-way ticket back towards the House.

“Time to get to work.”

It always surprised Thanatos how much enjoyment he was getting from his brief encounters with Zagreus. The competition excited him as much as being able to watch the Prince of the Underworld improve his skills with each escape attempt. He had gotten quicker and stronger than he could have gotten by idly hanging around the House, which is what his Father would have wanted. While Thanatos didn’t like losing in particular, he did not mind losing to the Prince all that much. Once again, it wasn’t something he would be caught saying out loud.

As Zagreus sank his sword into the final enemy of the room, his path to the next area unlocked. He let out a satisfactory hum.“That takes care of that.”

“Heh, you beat me.”

“Really?” If he was trying to sound surprised, he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I didn’t keep track this time.”

“Mhm.”

Using his precious time wisely, Thanatos approached the other god. Truthfully, he had seen better days. The bleeding coming from his forehead probably looked a lot worse that it actually was, yet Thanatos couldn’t help but feel concerned. One of his arms was covered in a worrying amount bruises and discolourations. While Zagreus had gotten better at making short work of hordes of enemies, he remained as reckless as ever. His hands were unnaturally cold too, for his standards. Gods, he really needed to take better care of himself.

_Oh_. He only just realised he had been touching the Prince’s arm and observed how his fingers slowly moved to the base of his hand by themselves. Thanatos withdrew quickly, surprised that Zagreus did not do so before.

“I-” struggling to form a decent sentence, Thanatos swiftly summoned a Centaur Heart, contrasting against the background the same way as Zagreus. Here was to hoping that the strength of the Heart would fix him up to some degree. “Hang on to this for me.”

If Death Incarnate didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that the other’s cheeks were redder than before. At least he did not let the offer slide. “Appreciate it, Than. This will surely help with the big duel up ahead.” Zagreus decided to quickly correct himself: “I say ‘duel’, but honestly it’s a two-against-one in a completely unfair fight.”

Undoubtedly, he was referring to King Theseus and Asterius. Thanatos opened his mouth, then closed it again before saying anything he probably shouldn’t. Lord Hades has been keeping an eye on him, and as much as he wanted to help out his dearest friend, he knew he would get both himself and Zagreus in trouble. Perhaps some encouraging words would do.

“You’ve already bested the bull before. Pompous Theseus shouldn’t be a problem either. Bit overrated if you ask me.”

This made Zagreus smile as he clicked his tongue. “I am actually receiving some words of encouragement from the god of Death himself! What do you imagine is next, am I receiving a bottle of Ambrosia with my name on it?”

For a second time, Thanatos decided it was probably for the best that he kept his mouth shut. The moment Zagreus would start making these borderline flirtatious remarks, he had to try his best to keep his feelings in check. It was already embarrassing enough that he kept sneaking away from his duties in order to spend some time with the Prince. Fortunately, Zagreus never stopped and thought about it too much.

“I am not one to hand out such lavish gifts,” Thanatos said, averting his gaze, “anyway, I need to get back. Good luck.”

“See you at home?”

_You goddamn fool._

He turned away to hide his painfully obvious flushed face. “Sure,” he said, then disappeared.

  
~  
  


He didn’t have to wait long, at least. He never did. Thanatos had already positioned himself on the balcony in the West Hall overlooking the river Styx. While he could easily miss Zagreus between the shades, it rarely stopped him from looking.

Thanatos had felt his fiery presence in his conscious grow increasingly weaker, until there wasn’t much more left than a tiny flickering ember. It remained for a fleeting moment before it went out completely, like a candle exhausted from its fuel. Thanatos’ heart sank as he felt a sharp pain. He often told himself sternly that Zagreus’ deaths are meaningless, yet they never ceased to hurt Thanatos in ways unimaginable.

Breathe. In, then out. He sensed Zagreus steadily flowing down the river Styx. Thanatos could relax, for now. He waited patiently until his bloody body emerged from the waters. Death Incarnate caught himself shamelessly staring, but he was unable to look away. Zagreus was muttering something incomprehensible from where he was standing, and wiped some of the blood off his arms and hair.

“So,” a deep voice spoke up behind the god of Death, “I’m guessing it did not go well.”

Achilles walked up to him, taking a vacant spot next to him on the balcony. Thanatos preferred to say nothing – while he respected the once-great hero, he had never really been comfortable with small talk.

“No,” he responded and wanted to leave it at that but figured that answer alone wouldn’t satisfy the shade, “but he’s a god, so there is little meaning to his death.”

“The Fates have been known to play with the very existences of beings. Even a god’s life should not be taken for granted. Take our Queen, for example.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“And if I may be so bold to give an honest opinion on death, I’d say it’s relative. It may be objectively meaningless but it can grow in importance depending on the individual.”

Thanatos looked over at Achilles in confusion and found the strangest grin on his face, as if he knew something that Thanatos didn’t. He seemed surprisingly perceptive for a mortal.

Achilles chuckled. “I’m just messing with you, lad.”

“Hey.”

Zagreus was now standing in the West Hall, staring at the two as if he interrupted something.

“Welcome back,” Achilles greeted rather politely.

Zagreus pointed his thumb back the way he came. “I can just-“

“Wait a moment, lad. I’ve been meaning to… talk to you.” Achilles said with a slight hesitation in his voice, looking over to Thanatos. Death Incarnate felt like it was his time to leave.

“I’ll be… somewhere else, if you need me,” mumbled Thanatos, making his way out of the hall quickly. His eyes met with Zagreus’ and found a sense of confusion, as if he had some unfinished business he had to tend to. He tried not to read too much into it.

Thanatos admitted to himself he did not know where else to go in the House. This was one of those rare moments that he had time off, and he would usually spend it in that hall, waiting for and talking to-

He had to stop himself.

He quickly decided on the lounge.

Other shades and servants of the House were gathered for their enjoyment, filling the room with extravagant tales and laughter. Fortunately for Thanatos, he had been around long enough to create an understanding amongst the residents of the House to not bother him for unnecessary interruptions. He sat down at one of the tables in the far corner, close enough to feel the heat coming from the crackling fireplace. Although he did not appreciate the intense heat from Asphodel or the surface sun Helios, the sizzling flames were... soothing, to some extent.

Hades had tasked him with some responsibilities that required preparations, but Thanatos could not seem to make himself useful. The shades had become increased in number and volume as the bar entered it’s prime time. Why was he trying to do any of this in the lounge, anyway? As if he'd been waiting for someone - it was ridiculous. Just as he was about to get up and leave, he saw Zagreus enter the lounge. His eyes were searching the seating area, his feet humming along with the flames of the fireplace. When he saw the god of Death, he smiled and came over immediately. Thanatos desperately tried to hide his pleasant surprise.

“Hey again, Than. We keep running in each other today, don’t we?” His face seemed redder than his usual pale rose skin. Thanatos started to worry he may have some sort of fever. “Sorry about earlier. Achilles needed to discuss something with me.” He sat down at the same table.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it was necessary.” He paused. “I’m sorry you didn’t make it.”

“No need to apologise, Than, it just so happens that the entire Underworld is siding with Father in wanting me dead!” 

Thanatos couldn’t help smile. He could feel the heat coming from Zagreus' feet from under the table. He caught himself staring, again. _This is bad._

“You should see your Father's bounty for your head, Zag. It’s quite impressive.”

Zagreus was all heated up now. “That must have explained it, then! The Wretched Louts were unusually aggressive in Tartarus, it messed up my attempt right away.” He sighed and leaned back a little. “I wasted your keepsake, too... Such a shame.”

His robes were hiding it to some degree, but Thanatos finally spotted his keepsake on him. The crystal was glittering along with the dancing flames in the fireplace. The pierced butterfly. He felt so embarrassed ever giving that to him, hoping that Zagreus’ would just forget that that exchange ever happened, but the fact that he kept it and used too it was a little too much to handle. He felt himself stutter. “You’re... You are aware that it only works when you don’t get hit, right?”

“Ah, no! But thanks for telling me, Than. You’re a true enlightenment to us all,” Zagreus sang sarcastically, which made the god of Death chuckle in return.

Their laughter and banter continued for a while. It was quite rare for them to actually sit down and talk like this. Thanatos knew he often was to blame, yet often unwillingly.

“...Theseus and Asterius are the worst of the bunch, I swear. As if one legendary Elysian god wasn’t enough, Father sent two after me. At once!”

“Their cooperation is their greatest strength. Don’t feel bad for losing again. Many have.”

A devilish grin appeared on Zagreus’ lips. “Well, then, can I also feel good for having beaten them this time?”

Zagreus reached for something, then smacked a large crystal bottle of Ambrosia on the table. Thanatos' eyes widened in surprise.

“How did you..? Did you actually manage to do it?”

“And here I thought I was the slow one. Yes, Than, I bested them in battle and was rewarded with this bottle of Ambrosia. The real thing! I figured we could share it.”

_We... Excuse me?_

Zagreus had been so unusually direct tonight that Thanatos had trouble finding words to respond. “Isn’t this a bit excessive, Zagreus?”

“For all the times you helped me and bailed me out, despite me leaving without telling you? I hardly think so.”

The fireplace was starting to melt Thanatos. His eyes were fixed on the butterfly so he didn’t have to see Zagreus’ face. He needed to get out of here. He moved up from his chair. “If you intend on embarrassing me-”

“I’m not,” Zagreus interrupted, “at least, I’m not trying to. I like you, Than. I’m just trying to show you that you mean a lot to me.”

The honesty in his voice was killing Death. The fireplace was setting his back and heart on fire. As much as he wanted to teleport away from Zagreus in an attempt to hide himself, his desire to stay near him was much greater. He sat back down again. “Fine, I’ll have some.”

They both did. Zagreus explained that the flavour of every bottle of Ambrosia could differ greatly depending on the bottle and the individual, and could change even more depending on whether the Ambrosia was offered as a gift. Thanatos knew all of this already, but dared not to interrupt as he was enjoying the subtle hum of the Prince’s voice.

They had some more. To Thanatos, the drink was primarily spiced with a hint of fruity sweetness. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever tasted and it made him surprisingly warm and fuzzy inside. Zagreus moved a little closer to boast about how badly he beat up Megaera the other day. Thanatos was absently listening, wondering if Zagreus tasted the same flavours he did.

And more after that. Everything had started to become more difficult to process as his senses weren’t allowing themselves to focus properly. Was this stuff this strong? His words were slurring, but he couldn’t remember what he said anyway. It must have been irrelevant.

Did they have more? Everything was blurry after this point. He listened to Zagreus’ pleasant voice as he chuckled. He felt the hotness of flaming feet against his. He didn’t feel the heat of the fireplace anymore. He remembered he was moving somewhere, but struggling. Zagreus was there as well.

Everything was horizontal at some point. Did he fall? He remembered feeling a comfortable pressure on his body, and warmth, but from the inside as if his heart was on fire. He remembered Zagreus’ voice once more, but this time he heard his name inbetween moans, hoarse, begging: “Than.”

Everything else had dumbed down to a blissful blackness.  
  


~

  
Thanatos had woken up from the deepest sleep he’d been in in a while, almost as if Hypnos had aided him. He was bothered by morning grogginess and a nasty headache, and remembered the Ambrosia. _Gods, that stuff is too strong._

Then he felt the arm underneath him and shot up.

There he was, in Zagreus’ arms, in Zagreus’ bed, in Zagreus’ room.

_Blood and darkness._

They were both still clothed… for the most part, but that thought did not soothe Thanatos. The other god was still fast asleep – Thanatos intended to keep it that way. As panic and embarrassment started devouring him alive, Thanatos teleported away. It didn’t matter where, as long as he would be away from here.

Thanatos had felt like a fool for moons after. He avoided the House, at least, whenever he sensed that Zagreus would be there. Sometimes he’d be there after all, and Thanatos would pretend to be in the middle of serious conversation.

“Than, I-”

_Please just forget it ever happened._

“Not now. I’ve got to go.”

_Save me the embarrassment of telling me that night didn’t mean anything._

“Please, I just-“

_It meant too much to me._

“Bye, Zagreus.”  
  


What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will actually get back to the main story again! I hope you enjoyed this one, though – and if you did, kudos and comments absolutely make my day! I read & appreciate everything <3
> 
> I have a Twitter account dedicated to Thanzag/Hades content and my AO3 writing progress! Check it out if you’re interested: @Tamogayaki

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work, please leave kudos or a comment! It will definitely motivate me to write more! Cheers! 
> 
> (I recently made a Twitter specifically for Hades-related shenanigans - check out @tamogayaki!)


End file.
